


Dernière Danse

by Demiboywonder



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cable - Freeform, M/M, performer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demiboywonder/pseuds/Demiboywonder
Summary: Cable’s boyfriend, Caspian, is known for being a great actor, a great singer, any kind of entertainer you could possibly imagine. So he’s not surprised when he lands a role that requires him to be more...sensual. What happens when he needs to practice? (This is part of an au I’m currently working on with my oc Caspian being a broadway performer and Cable being his bodyguard. The full story will be up soon! For now, enjoy!)





	Dernière Danse

Cable had seen a lot of Caspians performances. He was such a well rounded actor that he never had any doubts about the man fitting into whatever role he was thrown into. This, however, was something he only thought would stay in his imagination.   
“Cable, come on. I really need to practice and I need you to stay serious.” Caspian whined. It was a serious struggle for Cable when his boyfriend was standing in front of him with black billowy pants that hung low on his hips, a dark purple shirt that was open save for the last few buttons, and silver bracelets that jingled when he moved his wrists. It was everything he could have ever dreamed of, and everything he ever would from now on. It was the perfect wet dream.   
“Okay, I’m serious now. Let’s see what you have.” Cable said with a serious expression once he was able to pull himself together. He needed to take this practice seriously. Being sexy came natural to Caspian, but he had never had to use it on stage. He wanted to work on it and Cable was more than happy to help.  
Caspian nodded slightly, taking a breath before going to turn the music on. It started with a sultry beat which he moved his slender hips to. He closed his eyes, feeling the influence of the music on him. He was always more confident once he allowed himself to relax. He slowly walked towards Cable, a sultry look in his eyes as the crooning lyrics began.   
‘Oh ma douce souffrance  
Pourquoi s'acharner tu r'commences  
Je ne suis qu'un être sans importance  
Sans lui je suis un peu "paro"  
Je déambule seule dans le métro  
Une dernière danse’  
Caspian stopped in front of Cable, tilting his head back and running his fingers through his tawny hair. He slid his finger tips down his face, tracing along his lips before running down his chest. He slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. He slowly slid the shirt off of his shoulders, looking at Cable with a seductive twinkle in his eyes. The sight drove Cable mad. The sexiest thing in his eyes was when Caspian let himself go into a role. He had no worries that he would do well in a sexy role, but he could have only dreamed that he would look this good.   
Caspians brown hair was in its naturally curly state, falling over his eye as it stuck to his forehead with sweat. He turned his back to his boyfriend before sliding his shirt off and on to the floor, looking over his shoulder with a sultry gaze that almost read as innocent. That only spurred on the sensual energy around him. He turned back to Cable, flicking his wrists before swaying his hips to the rhythm. The chorus began and he spread his legs, rolling his head back and resting on a hand to brace himself.   
‘Je remue le ciel, le jour, la nuit  
Je danse avec le vent, la pluie  
Un peu d'amour, un brin de miel  
Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse’  
The heavy flow of the music mixed with the sultry choreography Caspian had planned was driving Cable wild. He had the urge to grab his boyfriends slender hips and pull him onto his lap, to palm his ass through those flowy pants, to get him to make those noises he knew drove him wild. It was difficult, but he would wait. He could tell it was starting to affect Caspian, the handsy choreography was getting more and more hands on.   
‘Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur  
Est ce mon tour?  
Vient la douleur  
Dans tout Paris, je m'abandonne  
Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole, vole, vole’  
Caspian’s resolve was breaking. The next move involved straddling Cables lap, resting his hands on his chest, and arching his back while biting his lip to keep the man’s eyes on him. He could practically feel Cables eyes burning into him and it drove him wild. This was his favorite side of his boyfriend. He was always a stoic, focused man. When he had the chance to break his strong facade, he would take it. He slid onto the older man’s lap, starting with his hands on his shoulders as his hips rolled to the rhythm. He leaned forward, his bare skin almost brushing Cable’s clothes chest. He was so close his hot breath fanned across the older man’s face. The game had begun as soon as Caspian had walked out of their room and Cable knew now he would be the one who lost.   
There was a final breaking point. Cable finally couldn’t hold himself back when his boyfriends slender hips swayed with the repetition, his head thrown back to reveal his pale throat. The sight was far too appealing for him to ever let pass. He rested his hands on Caspians hips, using his superior strength to pull him in. The breathy chuckle that left the smaller man’s lips made it obvious that he was expecting it, which only urged Cable on more. He brought his lips to his throat, earning a gentle gasp and tightened fists in his shirt. “You’re so sexy, baby.” He murmured, nipping at the sensitive skin.   
Caspian whimpered, moving closer to try and get more touch. “I hoped you would like it.” He said, his voice breathy as he tried to keep his calm demeanor up. Cable knew how to pick him apart and make him weak.   
Cable always wanted to drive Caspian mad just like he did to him. He tilted his boyfriend’s head down so he could reach his lips, giving him a deep kiss while his hand trailed under the waistband of his pants. He loved how the skin under his touch warmed, how Caspian’s body reacted to the gentle brush of skin on skin. He let his hands wander down to the smaller man’s round ass, squeezing the flesh with a pleased hum.   
Caspian always blushed so beautifully when he was aroused. He whimpered happily, burying his face in Cable’s neck. “Babe…” He whined, nipping his neck. He was never one that was afraid to beg Cable for what he wanted, inside the bedroom or out. He was vocal and he was active. It was something about him that drove Cable even crazier. It was something he adored in a partner, and it made him love Caspian even more. The smaller man reached down, pulling his boyfriends shirt up enough so he could touch him. His skin was scarred, but Caspian loved to touch it. He let out a displeased whine when he felt the warm hands on his body move away.   
A heady chuckle crossed Cables lips at the sound. “Be patient, baby.” He teased, leaning back and tossing his shirt off while Caspian sat back on his lap. He preened under the attention, but he also adored giving it right back. He went to show his body some attention, but was stopped by his legs being wrapped around Cables waist. He instinctively grabbed his shoulders before being lifted up. He giggled, a playful smile crossing his lips. He loved seeing his boyfriend show off. It was part of his charm.   
“Come on, big boy. Do you want me to beg?” Caspin said with a fake pout, bringing his hands to rest on the older man’s chest when he was stable in his arms. He loved how strong he was. He was able to lift him up like it was nothing. It would be a lie to say that wasn’t one of his biggest turn ons.   
The pout made Cable chuckle. He still had no idea how a grown man could be considered so cute. “Save that for later.” He almost purred, making Caspian light up in that soft blush again. He would keep doing whatever it would take to make that blush happen. Easily, he walked towards their shared bedroom, Caspian in his arms. This was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this is Dernière Danse by Indila!


End file.
